


bOrk

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [10]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, I swear guys I'm funny, M/M, NSFW, POV: Dante, Poor dante, They bang, guys I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: bOrkDante describing Pat and Gar getting it on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)bOrk





	bOrk

**Author's Note:**

> #NoRegrets

Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork. Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork, Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork. Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork! Bork Bork Bork Bork.

bOrk BORK!

BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk! BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk!!

BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk! BOrk! bOrk! bOrk! bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bork bOrk! bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk~!

Bork bork bork. BORK! Bork bork bOrk.

Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork. Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bOrk bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk!!

BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bork bork bork. Bork bork bork bork bork bOrk bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork. Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bOrk! 

BORK BORK. bork, bork, 

bOrk

Bork...,bOrk 

bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk!! BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk!! BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk Bork Bork Bork. BORK, BORK BORK BORk!!!!! 

B O R K

Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork. Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bOrk bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk!!

BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bork bork bork. Bork bork bork bork bork bOrk bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork. Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bOrk!

 

Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork. Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork, Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork. Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork! Bork Bork Bork Bork.

bOrk BORK!

BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk! BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk!!

BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk! BOrk! bOrk! bOrk! bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bork bOrk! bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk~!

BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK!! BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK! BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK!

Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork. Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk!!

BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk! BOrk! bOrk! bOrk! bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bork bOrk! bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk~!

BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK!! BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK! BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK BORK! Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork. Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork, Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork. Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork Bork! Bork Bork Bork Bork.

Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork. Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk!! BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk! BOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk...bork bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk bOrk. Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork. Bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork bork.

.

.

Bork, Bork.


End file.
